and somehow you kicked all my walls in
by wmyuaf
Summary: "But he tried to think; as long as Alfred thought it was okay, it had to be. Because he trusted Alfred so much, and it was weird that he actually did. He didn't know how it was possible. It was nice having someone to depend on." Oh, jeez. I don't know how to put a proper summary! Well. This is an AU. ;-;


**Oh, god. I am so tired, and I should be in bed, and I keep messing this up as I post it. uGH. **

**Okay, well, I didn't exactly get to go over this, considering it's three in the morning, and I should be in bed, because I should be up to get ready for school soon. BUT YEAH. Hopefully this fic isn't too horrible! I've not written anything Hetalia-related since 2010. So, uhm.. Yeah! :D 3 Also, I have no idea what to do about the rating, so. ghfduighfd. **

* * *

Matthew felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind as he hunched over in his computer chair, scribbling away in his notebook while he did his homework. He shifted slightly, and turned his head to get a good look at his brother. "Yes?" He asked, a mumble, readjusting his glasses.

"I'm going to head out for a bit, so I'll see you later!" Alfred said, in that cheery tone he used often. Every time, before Alfred left the house, he would let his brother know first, and give him a big hug. Even though he'd be home within a few hours, he acted as if he wouldn't see him for a few _days. _However, Matthew wasn't complaining. Somewhere, deep, deep inside of him, he felt rather clingy towards him.

"Oh, alright. See you." Matthew gave a small smile, and turned back towards his homework. He felt a hand patting him on the hair before he could hear his bedroom door swinging shut. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes.

After he had finished his work, he rounded his bedroom and began tidying it up. It didn't need much cleaning, actually. He didn't do much. Just his homework, really, and he often found himself lying around. Staring at the ceiling. With his brother gone a lot, he was quite bored. Alfred had friends, not Matthew. Sometimes, Alfred would bring Matthew around with him, to hang out with other people. They would just smile and wave at the other boy, but soon after, not pay him much attention.

But, Matthew didn't mind. He had no idea how to make friends, or socialise. He would much rather stay at home and hide, maybe with a good book or something. Alfred was more the one who Matthew would consider a _"social butterfly." _As much as the title sounded funny, it fitted Alfred, and it was true. So terribly true, it left Matthew lonely.

Matthew re-made his bed, and plopped down on it, waiting. Watching the clock that sat on his bedside table. He watched as the time slowly changed, and within an hour, he found himself jumping up, and walking across the hall to his brother's room. Unlike Matthew's bedroom, it was actually messy. He wasn't exactly sure if it was considered right to be letting himself in there, but he's pretty sure, several times before, Alfred has been in his room without his permission. They weren't blood related, really, but they were still family, so if Matthew wanted to clean his room, he should be able to. Alfred wouldn't mind, he thinks.

He picked up all of the dirty clothes that were lying around, threw them in a basket, and placed all the textbooks - which weren't even touched, Matthew is sure, because Alfred doesn't even touch his homework _whatsoever_, - on his dresser because, for the time being, his desk was cluttered with messy plates and bowls and crumpled up pieces of paper and Matthew didn't even understand _why_, but he had to get to them at once before he goes crazy.

But, before he got to that mess of a desk, he took the basket filled with Alfred's clothes, and brought them to where the washing machine and dryer was. He walked through the hall, and passed by Arthur, who sort of gave him a confused look. "What are you doing with that?" He asked, stopping the boy.

"O-Oh, ha.. I was just going to wash these for Alfred!" He said, tugging his lips up in a nervous smile.

Arthur patted him on the back, chuckling, "You know, Alfred should be doing his own laundry. But, if you wish, then go on."

Matthew nodded, proceeding on through the house. He dumped the load of clothes in the washing machine, poured in the appropriate amount of soap, turned a few nobs, and then he was done. As he walked back to continue his cleaning, he gave the boy's father a slight wave as he went to his son's room. He shut the door behind him, before he tackled the bed, straightening it out, and making it perfect. Basically, he did what he would do to his own room if it was that bad, but this task, it was far more drastic, because Alfred didn't even _care._

By the time he was done, he felt utterly exhausted. He relaxed, stretching out on the neatly made bed, because he figured he deserved it, and he's sure once Alfred messes it up again, he's not going to be happy.

Being in this room, by himself, it felt a little funny. It wasn't this.. Unfamiliar feeling, no. It was more unrealistic than that. Because, lying there, Matthew realises how lucky he is. This amazing family, - even if not very big, - he's a part of it now. And he's never been so happy. Honestly, he couldn't ask for more.

He felt himself doze off for a bit, and when he woke up, he felt this sharp pain in his side, and when his eyes fluttered open slightly, he could see a blurry figure, poking him, hard. "Hey, Mattie, what are you doing in here?" That familiar, sort of annoying voice asked, with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry." Matthew grumbled, voice rough from sleep, he sat up. "Can you not see I cleaned your room?.." He muttered, gesturing a hand towards a room that was now actually quite spacious.

"I did notice that! Thank you!" Alfred smiled, tackling the other boy down on his bed. Matthew coughed at the weight that was now on top of him, and he huffed out a laugh.

"Get off me!" He groaned out, but the smile that spread on his face stayed there in place. "You're hurting me!"

Alfred lifted himself, to where he wasn't adding so much pressure, and he just nuzzled his face in his brother's neck, giving a laugh that sent chills down the boy's spine. "Stop squirming." Alfred said, chuckling, as he could feel Matthew from under, practically _kicking_ in a way to get him off from on top of him.

"Alfred, get off me." Matthew whined, and it was amazing how quiet he still was, for how nervous he began to grow. Alfred noticed how red his brother's cheeks grew.

After a few more moments of Alfred trying to defend himself from being slapped at, and he actually found it so amusing that Matthew was even slapping him in the first place, he decided now was a good time to roll off of him. Right away, Matthew stood up from the bed, getting to his feet, he straightened out his jumper. Then he was giving Alfred this look, which the boy didn't even know if it was considered threatening or not. His brother will always remain a puppy to him, there is no possible way for him to feel threatened, even in the slightest.

Before Matthew even had the chance to leave the room, Alfred sat up in bed, with his arms stretched out, and he was whining; "Mattie, come here for a second."

"Why?"

"Just come here." The boy obeyed, huffing a sigh as he did so, and he could feel butterflies attacking his stomach as he was pulled down into a tight hug. "G'night." Alfred said, muffled by his face being pressed into his brother's shoulder. He had his arms wrapped tight around his thin waist, and when Matthew pulled away, he saw a soft smile on the other's face.

"Night, Alfred." He said, forcing a smile of his own. Then he was back up, and walking out of the room, going back to his own.

For the next few days, Matthew stands there and does nothing as Alfred gives him a wave, and leaves to be with his friends. And every time, Matthew feels like his stomach drops just because he's picked last to anybody. But it's one day, when the two of them are walking home from school, Alfred has their fingers locked, and they're laughing - more like, Matthew has this flush on his cheeks, and he gives these small, quiet laughs, and Alfred is being Alfred, loud, and careless. Matthew is content. He thinks he can't find any reason to not be happy at that moment, because their hands are being swung between them as they walk. It's not even considered _weird, _at all, Alfred acts like it's the most normal thing in the world to do.

But then, they're getting awfully close to their house, and they hear this; "Alfred, wait up!" They turn, to see Feliciano and Lovino running up. Matthew notices how exhausted Lovino looks, with his hand being pulled around by his brother all the time. The boy looks like he just wants to go home, and a part of him doesn't blame the Italian. Although, if _his _brother paid that much attention to him, - he's not complaining! - he would be happy, actually.

"Oh, hey!" Alfred says, a grin making it's way to his face. Matthew sees his brother's eyes light up, and immediately, he wishes it was because of him. He always wants to be the cause of his laughter, and every day, that confuses him more and more. He doesn't want to care that much. He tightens his grip on Alfred's hand, but he isn't sure if the other boy notices much, he just proceeds on with his conversation between him and his friend. Matthew tries to block it out, and all he can catch are bits and pieces of what they're saying, staring down at his feet.

He then feels a release on his hand. Alfred pulls him into a hug, saying a quick, "Go home, and I'll be there later, okay?" and Matthew is reaching back for his brother as he's following his two friends down the sidewalk.

"Alfred!"

Alfred spins around, giving him a puzzled look, "What's wrong, Mattie?" He asks, sounding genuinely confused.

All Matthew can do is stand there. He feels so stupid, but he doesn't want his brother going anywhere. He just wants him to stay by his side, and not leave him. As much as he hates to admit it, he doesn't want to share Alfred with anybody. "I-I don't want you to go.." He mutters, almost inaudible. Alfred takes another step forward, and Matthew speaks again. "Can you not go anywhere?"

"Why not? Do you want to come with me?" Matthew's eyes kind of wander, and he notices how the two Italian brothers ahead of them stop, watching as him and Alfred stand there, at a distance from them. The boy just shakes his head, and Alfred sighs. "Then what do you want to do? Talk to me, Matt."

"Stay with me?" Matthew reaches out, and grabs both of Alfred's wrists, as if scared that once he lets go, he'll lose him.

"You want that?"

"Yes.."

Matthew almost whined as Alfred pulled away from him once more, walking over to his friends. He saw them talking about something, and he couldn't quite make it out. He wished he could, because he saw this disappointed look on Feliciano's face. However, it was quickly replaced with a smile. Then, the two other boy's were making their way back down the road. Alfred came back to Matthew, grinning, and he took his brother's hand, just like earlier. "Ready to go home?"

Nodding, Matthew replied, "I am!" and they continued on home. When they got there, Alfred went in first, calling for his father. There was no reply, so he assumed he went somewhere. After they had kicked off their shoes, and taken off their coats, they walked farther into the warm house. Matthew stood close by, watching as Alfred entered the kitchen, to a note on the refridgerator. He stayed quiet for a moment.

"He just went shopping." Alfred laughed, shrugging.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he'll be back later." The boy smiled.

Matthew went to his bedroom and tossed his backpack to the floor, rummaging through his dressers for a change of clothes. At this moment, he wanted to be nice and comfortable. As he rolled his clothes into a ball, and tossed them into a small pile on the floor, which he decided to get around to picking up later, he slightly jumped as his bedroom door was pushed open. "Mattie!"

"Alfred! What are you doing?" Matthew tilted his head, pointing at the pint of ice cream his brother held, along with two spoons.

"Well, you wanted me to come home with you, so I'm assuming you wanted to spend time together? I'm pretty sure you didn't want me to come home with you, just for you to go to your room and ignore me."

Matthew didn't know what to say. So he smiled, and began crawling into his bed, Alfred following right after. He took the lid off the tub, placing it on the bedside table, and handed Matthew his spoon. They ate until the pint was nearly empty, and by that time, Matthew felt sick, as if he was going to throw up right there. He groaned, picking up the pint, then moving over his brother so that he could put it aside, until he had the energy to actually throw it away. As soon as he sat it down, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and he was being pulled into Alfred's lap. "What are you doing?" Matthew sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the other boy's. He actually couldn't find it in him to care. He needed some kind of support, and if not, he would probably tip over and fall on the bed. The boy felt perfectly comfortable with their foreheads leaning at the other's. It was a nice feeling.

"Are you happy?" Alfred asked, pushing his nose to rub against Matthew's cold one.

"Y-Yeah.." Matthew's cheeks flushed, and he felt his lips crack into a smile.

"Good. I'm glad I stayed home."

"Me, too." Matthew started to shift around, and that's when Alfred decided to grab both of his brother's hands, and pull him closer, brushing their lips together. "I-Is this okay?" He asks nervously, as he pulls away.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have tried to kiss you."

Matthew gives a breathy laugh, leaning back in to push their lips back together in a kiss. Alfred reaches his hands up, cupping the other boy's cheeks. Matthew couldn't help this feeling that, this could possibly be wrong. Although, it wasn't, and he should know that. But he tried to think; as long as Alfred thought it was okay, it had to be. Because he trusted Alfred so much, and it was so _weird_ that he actually did. He didn't know how it was possible. It was nice having someone to depend on.

He tried following Alfred's lead as they kissed, feeling insecure, cheeks incredibly heated. He wanted it to be perfect. When Alfred swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, Matthew parted his lips immediately. Their tongue's brushed against each other, bringing gasps and small moans from each boy. There came a point where they both needed to pull away, in need of a breath.

"I love you." Matthew muttered, nuzzling his face in the crook of his brother's neck.

"I love you, too, Mattie." Alfred panted, threading his finger's through the boy's blond hair.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to hang out with your friends because of me.."

Alfred laughed, "If I knew how upset that made you, I wouldn't have went out so much. I would've stayed with you." He said softly, looking down as Matthew played with a loose string on his shirt.

"Really..?"

"Really."

Matthew looked up at him, smiling, "That means a lot."

Alfred placed his fingers under the blond's chin, bringing him up to plant another kiss to his lips, then he hugged him. "Are you tired, Matt?"

"Yeah, kind of.."

"Let's go to bed. You don't mind me sleeping in here with you, right?"

"Of course not!" Matthew moved off his brother, so that the two of them can get situated under the covers of his bed. He felt Alfred's arms being wrapped around him, and he was pulled against his chest. Matthew gave a happy sigh at the comfort and warmth.

Alfred kissed him at the top of his head, then nuzzled his nose in the boy's hair. "Goodnight, Mattie."

"Goodnight, Alfred."


End file.
